Mission, Memories, Mere Acquaintance
by StevenRogers1920
Summary: It's a typical afternoon meal, Bucky and Steve always enjoy hanging out but things never go as planned. Stark bursts in with a startling announcement, ruining the rest of the afternoon. He is convinced that Steve is secretly planning something to hurt Bucky. Bucky begins searching to prove that his best friend innocent but ends up getting thrown from the tower anyway...
1. Chapter 1-lunch

**Hey there so I'm going to let you know up front that I'm a little long winded. I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1 – Lunch

Bucky fiddles with the napkin as he waits for Steve. He had said that he'd meet him here at noon. Bucky glances at his watch; 12:15. It wasn't like Steve to be late. He looks out the window. Was this even the right place? Yes, Steve had pointed to it specifically.

He opens the menu and glances over it once again. He'd decided what he wanted ten minutes ago. There really wasn't a whole lot of options. 'Where is he?' Bucky wonders. He pulls out his phone and is about to call him when Steve walks in and plops into the seat across from him.

"Sorry I'm late," Steve says as he opens the menu.

Bucky shrugs and sticks his phone back in his pocket.

Steve looks up at him, "You already know what you want?"

"Yup"

After a few minutes, Steve sets down the menu and pulls a plastic bag from the floor. "I stopped to get these," he says as he pulls out two glass bottles of Coke, "and there was a long line. That's why it took me so long to get here." He hands Bucky one after using the bottle opener on his pocket knife to pop the lid off.

Bucky takes it and looks at Steve questioningly, "You know they sell sodas here, right?"

"Yeah but, they aren't as good"

"It all tastes the same to me"

"That's what everyone else tells me," Steve frowns, "I guess I'm just really attached to the glass bottle"

Bucky takes a sip of his before agreeing, "Well, I suppose it does taste a little better this way."

Steve smiles as he cradled the bottle in his hands, "I'm glad that someone understands."

The waiter comes and takes their order and then returns a few moments later with a bucket of peanuts.

Bucky looks around the room, studying people and how they are dressed. When he looks back, Steve is doodling on one of the napkins.

"So," Bucky says, breaking the silence "do you find it all that different?"

Steve looks up at his friend, "What do you mean?"

"Do you miss what it used to be like?"

Steve nods and looks around as if remembering before he answers, "I do, but it's mostly the little things. Like always having Coke in glass bottles" he laughs "I can't stand the plastic ones, honestly. "

"Yeah? "

"You should've been there when I saw them for the first time!" Steve chuckles.

"Why?" Bucky grins, ready for the story.

"Well," Steve began, "it wasn't long after I became an Avenger. We were having dinner together at Stark Tower when Tony said 'hey, Steve, you want a Coke?'

"I was like 'you still have coca cola? Yeah bring me one!' I'm not sure what your first thought was, Buck, but I was not expecting to be handed a metal can. I don't think that Clint has ever seen me a shocked as when he handed me that can. I couldn't bring myself to drink it. I just set it in front of my plate and stared at it for the rest of the meal. I took that can back to my room with me and I set it on the shelf."

Steve pauses and thinks for a moment "When I think about it, I'm pretty sure it's still sitting there.

"About a week later Bruce asked me 'yo, Steve, wanna bottle of coke?' I perked up at that 'did you say 'bottle'?'Banner looked at me like I was crazy 'uh yeah? I mean, how else would you like it?' I sighed 'a bottle is perfect'.

"And do you know what he brought me?! It was a bottle alright but a PLASTIC one! People know nothing anymore. It's rather sad. I put that one on the shelf too, right next to the can.

" After mentioning offhandedly that I hadn't drank coca cola because I just couldn't bring myself to drink it from a can or plastic bottle, Natasha bought me a coke in a glass bottle from a old fashioned diner. We now go there every so often. She also told me that they sell them in most gas stations. They are more expensive" Steve shrugs "but oh well. It's the little things I truly miss Buck."

Bucky laughs and nods "Yeah. You know, I always wondered why you had Coke sitting on your shelf."

The waiter returns with their food and offers to bring Bucky a glass of water, seeing that he'd finished his soda. Bucky nods to him and mumbles "sure" then turns to his food. They pray and then begin to eat.

"What'd you get?" Steve asks as he bites into his hamburger dripping with barbecue sauce and over-loaded with bacon.

Bucky swallows before answering "pickled anchovies and caviar on strawberry toast." He laughs at the disgusted look on Steve's face before saying, "A hamburger and fries. This IS a burger joint, Steve!"

Steve shakes his head and rolls his eyes "Whats on it, Smarty?"

Bucky shrugs, sets down his hamburger and picks up the top bun. "Uhh, looks like mustard, cheese, onions, pickles, ketchup, and meat. What's on yours?"

Steve swallows his bite then answers "meat, Swiss cheese, bacon, lots of bacon, and barbecue sauce."

They eat in silence for several minutes when Tony burst into the restaurant, banging the door and causing everyone to look up except for Steve and Bucky who sigh and hide their faces.

"He always has to make a big entrance" Steve mutters.

"You knew he was coming?"

"I'd no idea"

Tony crosses to their table and sits down, uninvited. "Steve, we need to have a team meeting pronto. Hi Bucky" he says as he grabs one of Steve's fries.

"Can we finish our lunch?" Bucky asks, upset that Tony had interrupted their meal.

Tony leans back, balancing his chair on two legs "Nope. This is important," he says as he steals two more fries.

 **Please, please, PLEASE, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always good too!**


	2. Chapter 2-problems

Chapter 2 - Problems

Steve pulls his wallet from his back pocket to pay for the lunch that they didn't get to finish. "Tony, you know I have a cell phone right?"

"Yeah."

"You could call," Steve hands the man at the counter fifteen dollars "keep the change," he turns back to Tony "instead of interrupting our lunch. "

Tony shrugs and grabs a handful of fries off Steve's plate "Are you going to eat the rest of this hamburger?"

"Yes! Stop taking my food!" Steve looks at Bucky and shakes his head "What's the deal with him?"

"I don't know" Bucky replies as he transfers his food to a to-go box.

"Stick mine in there too, would ya?"

"Sure" Bucky snatches Steve's hamburger from Tony and glares at him as he sticks it in the box.

"What?!"

Steve rolls his eyes "just come on. You are the one saying that we have to leave now."

"This better be worth it, Stark" Bucky says, still glaring.

They leave the restaurant, head back to the tower, and climb the stairs to the 14th floor. After Thor broke the dining room table, they decided that it would be better to have team meetings elsewhere.

There was a main room with a steel table and a chalkboard then several rooms in the back that hold various suits and weapons. When they walk in, they see everyone gathered around in uniform. Everyone looks up and either simply nods a greeting or ignores them all together.

"Banner, do you have the videos?" Tony asks as he sits down at the head of the table.

"Here" Bruce hands Tony a folder and flash drive with a side glance and at Bucky and Steve.

Tony takes it, then with a nod he plugs the flash drive into the side of the table and a screen pops up with several folders. He selects one and it opens to show about twelve news departments with videos and articles from 30 years ago to just a few hours prior.

"What's going on here Tony, guys?" Steve leans over Tony's shoulder trying to read the titles.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there" Tony mumbles as he continues to scroll.

Natasha sighs, "If you don't tell them, I will." Then without giving him much time to answer, she continues "Someone had been keeping track of you, Bucky."

Bucky shrugs "What else is new?"

"Well it's not only that," Natasha continues after a moment of hesitation "it's someone on the inside. There are pictures and videos that there is no way someone off the street could have gotten. They are planning something. "

"So we'll stop them" Steve states firmly "you've got to have some idea of who is doing this. I mean you have all these videos. Where did you get them? Who does it point to?"

"Calm down" Tony says as he finally gets to the video he was looking for.

"You ask me to calm down after telling me that my best friend's life is in serious danger and won't give me any information whatsoever? That's like... like..." he looks around the room to see everyone sitting there extremely calm like there isn't a care in the world. He throws his hands up, exasperated "Like shooting me and telling me not to bleed!" He sits down and rubs his forehead.

They all look at Steve confused but no one says anything.

Bucky places a hand on Steve's shoulder "Show me."

Tony shrugs "Ok" and pushes play. Pictures and videos, articles and stories, scroll across the screen. 'Another Mysterious Killing'

'Murderer Leaves No Trace'

'...He's a ghost story'

'They call him the Winter Soldier'

'...he killed my mother'

'...must be stopped...'

and on and on until it got to pictures taken only weeks ago of Bucky walking through the park, at the supermarket, watching a movie in the tower, and quite alarmingly - waiting on Steve in the restaurant that afternoon.

Clint cleared his throat "He is tracking your movements. Watching for a pattern."

Bucky grins "If they find a pattern in my life I'd love to hear it. I don't do anything the same one day to the next."

"Monday afternoon you take a walk in the park, if it's not raining. Tuesday you go to the store with Nat, Sam, and me. Every other Wednesday, we visit hospitals, schools, or different organizations." Steve looked up to see everyone starring at him, he continues " Thursday's we go to lunch. Friday morning, you go for a run, then in the evening, watch a movie."

Bucky nods "Well I suppose. Those are mostly little things and I don't have a set time for anything" his brow furrows in thought "you didn't even have to think about that. Why do you have my 'schedule' memorized?"

Steve shrugs his shoulders "I'm typically with you."

The other Avengers glance pointedly at each other for a few seconds, but it seems like an eternity before Bruce speaks. "All the evidence points to" he pauses and swallows. Tony nods for him to keep going "you, Steve."


	3. Chapter 3-revelation

Chapter 3 - Revelation

Steve gapes at them open-mouthed. "You think..." he looks at them each until they turn away or look down. Natasha is the only one who holds his gaze so he speaks to her. "You've got to be kidding me! You have to know that I would never do anything like that!"

"We didn't say you did but," Natasha starts but Steve cuts her off.

"But what?!"

"But," she goes on "you asked where the evidence points. And it leads to you. Most of the pictures came off your phone and you have access to the tower. Also, like you said yourself, after reciting Bucky's basic schedule, you are with him most of the time."

"So? That doesn't mean anything! And, is there something wrong with taking pictures? How do you know they are from my phone?" Steve says, rising to his feet.

"Well," Tony says as he opens the file Bruce had given him, "the photos say that they were uploaded from a device named 'Steve's phone' so I kinda figured..."

Sam looks at Steve hopefully "Can ya prove that the pictures weren't taken on your phone?"

Steve pulls his phone from his pocket and tosses it on the table, "No. I did take them. They are there," he points to his phone, "you can see for yourself. But taking pictures has nothing to do with me 'selling out' Bucky!"

Clint picks up the phone which had ended up right in front of him and begins scrolling through pictures "Then, why did you take all these?"

Steve shrugs, "Mostly for sketching purposes. I don't even know how to upload pictures."

"It's not that hard" Bucky says, taking the phone from Clint, "you just, push this and then select this" he demonstrates. "There - done" he gives the phone back to Steve.

Steve takes the phone and looks at it confused for a moment before sticking it back in his pocket. "Thanks?"

They sit there in silence for several minutes until Steve slaps his hands onto the table. "Well" he states "let's get to work figuring out who is after Bucky."

Everyone else looks at each other and shrugs but Tony says, "I have already looked at everything. You can't prove that it isn't you and there isn't even one strand of evidence that leads elsewhere."

"Look, Tony," Steve says, smiling and talking as if to a five-year-old, "I didn't do it. I wouldn't do that, ever. Okay? Now, you can help me or not but I'm going to try to figure out who is after my friend" then he turns, without a backwards glance, and strides out of the room.

"I have to keep Steve from doing something irrational" Bucky says to no one in particular. He reaches for the door handle but is stopped by Tony who has placed a hand on his arm. "What?"

"I know you trust Steve and all but, I think it would be best if you weren't alone with him. At least until he is proven innocent."

Bucky looks around the room and the others nod their agreement. Natasha stands and walks over to him "I'll come with you."

Bucky nods and they follow Steve from the room.


	4. Chapter 4-trouble

Chapter 4 - Trouble

After spending the entire day searching for anything that would prove Steve wasn't guilty, Bucky was exhausted and aggravated. He wasn't concerned for himself, but for Steve. He knew that Steve wasn't out to get him. After all, he had known him for like, ever. They had only found more clues that pointed back to his friend.

He walks into the living room with his toothbrush in hand and shirt over one arm. Steve was arguing with Natasha and he catches the end of their conversation, "...fine. if you REALLY think that it may prove the point!"

Steve marches past Bucky and into the bedroom that they share. "What was that all about?" Bucky inquires of Natasha.

"I told Steve he should sleep on the couch for the next few nights."

"Why?" He wonders as he grabs a cup and pours himself some juice.

"To prove that he isn't 'out to get you' so to say. If the others, namely Tony for he is the most suspicious, see him doing everything in his power to only be with you while others are around and trying to figure out who it really is then maybe they'll cut him some slack."

"That doesn't seem right. There is no reason that this should even be an issue. Steve isn't going to hurt me" Bucky sticks the bottle of juice back in the fridge "If anything, I should be the one to sleep out here. If it makes you feel better to have us separated."

Natasha shakes her head "I don't think he'll go for that."

They walk back in the living room only to see Steve already asleep on the couch, bundled up in the blanket from his bed. "Well, I guess I get our room to myself tonight. Good night" he raises his hand in a symbol of farewell then they part ways and go to their own rooms.

When Bucky woke up the next day he felt like something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. He pulls a shirt on before wandering out into the kitchen where everyone usually gathers. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were eating cereal and Sam was talking to Tony. Bucky rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks around, "Where's Steve?"

Bruce looks up from his cereal, "No one has seen him all morning, but my guess is that he is in the gym."

Bucky mutters his thanks and then heads to the elevator. On his way down to the 45th level, he decides to suit up and practice his fighting skills while he was here. He also realizes that Steve hadn't woken him up like he normally did. Steve was always an early riser and Bucky couldn't stand it. He hated the way Steve would be so chipper and ready for anything before 10 o'clock. If he got his way, he wouldn't get up until noon. He glanced at the clock on the elevator wall and realizes that it was 11:47; almost noon.

Everyone else had gotten a late start too. Or was cereal their lunch?

He walks into the dressing room and throws his training suit on before heading into the training center. He looks around the room, but Steve is nowhere to be seen. ''Maybe he is on the balcony'' he says to himself as he crosses the room to the slightly open door at the other end.

He pushes the door open and walks towards the edge, but not too close. Bucky wasn't too fond of heights. He had been made to overcome his fear many times when he was controlled by Hydra but he'd rather not if he didn't have to.

He looks around but no one was there. ''That's strange'' he mutters ''Then why was the door open?'' His face wrinkles with confusion as he looks over the balcony. He shrugs and is about to go back in when he hears a gun go off and a bullet thunks into his leg.

He turns to see someone wearing all black, including a black burglar mask and gloves. She held the gun out in front of her and pulled the trigger again. His reflexes take over and he stops the bullet with his metal arm.

When the gun is empty of bullets, she tosses it aside and rushes at him. He finds himself wrestling with an equal opponent for once.

The fight carries on for quite a while and he winces as he was forced to put weight on his wounded leg. After what seems like an eternity, she has him pinned up against the waist-high rail. His eyes grow wide as he realizes that this is the end.

She places a hand on his chest and shoves, sending him over the edge. At the last moment, he grabs her mask and yanks it from her face.

What he sees shocks him. It wasn't only that her eyes glimmered with guilt and regret, but, she looked almost exactly like his sister, Rebekah, had. He was so startled that he whispered "Beky?" as he fell.


	5. Chapter 5-it WAS a beautiful day

Chapter 5 - It WAS a beautiful day

Steve looks around and smiles. It was quite a beautiful day. He'd woken up early, like usual but had decided to go for a walk. He needed to get out of the tower. He had stopped at an old-fashioned diner and watched the people for about an hour before heading to the park.

Now he is heading back. It was 12:50 and he wanted to be sure that everyone else was awake. Unlike him, most of them weren't morning people. He couldn't understand how anyone could sleep past 9. Except for on a rare occasion of course.

He turns the corner and sees a group of people gathered around near the tower. He hurries over to see what is going on. He has to push his way through and announce who he is, before people let him see.

"Oh no" he whispers "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he mutters as he kneels down.

Bucky is laying sprawled on the sidewalk - unconscious. He is laying flat on his back and blood is seeping through his pants right above his right knee. What is most concerning, other than him not being conscious, is that he is bleeding from his head.

Steve checks his pulse to be sure he is alive "Thank God" he says in a prayer of thanksgiving. He turns to one of the men standing there and asks, "What happened and when?"

The man looks up at the tower then back to Steve "Just a few minutes ago he fell from there" he points at the tower.

Steve nods "Has anyone called an ambulance?"

The people in the crowd shake their heads and Steve looks at them with disappointment. He turns to one lady and says "Ma'am, please call an ambulance."

She pulls out her phone and dials 911 as Steve kneels back over Bucky. "Come on, Bucky. Wake up" he pleads, not knowing what else to do.

The ambulance arrives and takes charge of the situation. All the noise and commotion draws the attention of someone inside the tower because it isn't long until all the others come down to see what is happening.

Steve is standing to the side talking to a police officer, who had been the first responder, yet never takes his eyes off his friend.

The paramedics are loading Bucky into the back of the ambulance as Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bruce, and Tony walk over. Steve climbs into the passenger seat of the ambulance and motions for them to follow to the hospital.

He turns in his seat, trying to see what is happening. "Will he be alright?" he asks, his voice shaking.

The driver looks at him and smiles a small, unconvincing smile "I honestly can't say. He has a good chance. I think he has a broken back but he should have died from a drop to the sidewalk like that."

Steve nods and turns to look out the window. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Bucky again.


	6. Chapter 6-painful memories

Chapter 6 - Painful Memories

She stands there long enough to see him fall to the ground and hit his head pretty hard. She nods to herself, he couldn't have lived through that. But as she walks back to the front of the tower she wonders at what he said. He had said 'Beky?' right as he fell. That was her great grandmother's name. She had always been told that she looked just like her. Perhaps he had known her before he'd become the Winter Soldier.

'Oh well' she thinks 'it's not like he can tell anyone what happened. He is dead after all' she tries to convince herself. She had been worried about this mission for weeks. Did she really just get away with killing an Avenger?

'Confidence Jamie, confidence' she tells herself. This is ultimately what she'd been trained to do - kill the Winter Soldier.

Once Hydra realized that he was out of their control they knew they had to find a way to exterminate him. They knew what all he was capable of. They had programmed him to be a terrible weapon - they couldn't let him live and be against them.

She makes it to the bathroom, where she'd left her bag, without being spotted. She quickly changes her clothes and then takes the elevator to the 3rd floor. She tosses her bag into the chair at her desk. This was where she works, well part of the time anyway. She runs her hand across a deep cut on the wall remembering the fateful night that she'd been recruited.

~three years ago~

"Why am I always the last one here?" Jamie asked herself. Everyone else had left at least an hour earlier, even so, she didn't really mind. She had an important job. She smiled and proudly patted her name plate on her desk. It was official! She worked for S.H.E.I.L.D. now! She would have to thank her great grandmother, Beky again.

Granny Bek had worked for S.H.E.I.L.D most of her life. Ever since it had been started actually. She'd gone over and worked as a cook and nurse in Germany. What many people didn't know about her was that she had been an undercover agent and won many medals for bravery crossing enemy lines as well.

Jamie stuck her letter of recommendation for her college classes in her purse and turned out the light. She walked over and pushed the down button on the elevator. She couldn't keep the smile off her face while she looked around IT headquarters as she waited for the elevator. The doors clicked open and she was startled to see that there was someone already in there.

"Good evening, Jamie" the man said stepping out in front of her, blocking her way until the doors closed.

"Hello" she replied slightly tired but still chipper "Have we met?"

"No but I think we will become really good partners. Can we talk at your desk?"

"Well I was about to leave and..." she trailed off as she realized that it was an order not a request. "Um. Alright. Follow me" she was starting to get worried. She'd never seen this man before, but then it was really easy to overlook one person in a place this big. But she was new, how did he know her name?

She set her purse on her desk and leaned against it. "Please, sit down" she pointed to her chair and the man sat. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

He extended his hand for a hand shake "Clyde Hanler."

She shook his hand "Jamie Jankins. So, what can I do for you Mr. Hanler?"

"Well you see, Jamie," he sat back and folded his hands together "I have an open position for a great job that I thought you'd be interested in."

"I'm glad that you thought of me but I'm happy with my job here."

"Now before you deny, I want you to know exactly what I'm offering you."

"Alright I will listen" she said knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave until he said what he'd come to say.

"That's a wise choice" he opened a file and handed it to her as he continued "We are offering almost double the pay you are getting now. As well as free health insurance and you will get a new car, fully paid. We will also pay for your college classes."

She looked over the file following what he was saying "Well this sounds like a good deal but what would I be doing?"

"You'll learn to fight. You'll make the world a better place. A safer place. Join us in the fight" he stood and held out his hand for her to take as a symbol of agreement.

"But that's exactly what I'm doing here. Who would I be working for?"

"Hydra" he grinned.

Jamie's eyes grew wide. Hydra?! She was offered a job with the enemy. She needed to sound the alarm to let the night guard know that he was here. This was terrible, absolutely awful. It was still her first week and already she'd got in a terrible fix.

"Well, uh I er," she stuttered as she reached behind her to press the alarm button on her desk.

"That's not a good idea Miss Jankins. I hoped it wouldn't come to this but there is one other thing."

"And what's that?" she asked as she placed her hand on the button.

"If you press that button" he pulled a knife from his belt "your family dies. We have your house surrounded" he grinned wickedly as the knife reflected the fear in her eyes.

Her family was in danger? She couldn't let them get hurt! "You'll promise to never, ever, harm my family?" She asked, voice shaking.

He chuckled "Yes. WE won't harm them. It's up to you. But make your choice now."

An idea formed in her mind. Well part of one anyway. She had gotten her carry permit right before her job here and there was a hand gun in her purse. And you know what they say: never bring a knife to a gun fight. She also had the advantage of surprise.

"Is there something I need to sign?"

"That's a good girl" Clyde Hanler grinned as he pulled a contract from the folder and handed it to her "do you have a pen?"

"Yes" she took the paper with shaky hands and read over it before reaching into her purse. She quickly pulled out her gun and turned to shoot. Before she knew what had happened, he had thrown his knife and knocked the gun from her hands. He had her pinned against her desk and she turned to see the knife buried in her wall.

"Jamie, Jamie" he sighed "I thought you would make the right choice" he twisted her arm farther behind her back until she cried out. "This is your last chance, dear" his strawberry-scented breath warmed her face "What do you say?"

"I... I... yes" she said unsure of what else she could do. She had tried, hadn't she?


	7. Chapter 7-what can be done?

Chapter 7 - What can be done?

Steve paces up and down the hallway. They'd arrived fifteen minutes ago in the ambulance and Bucky had been taken into the operating room. Steve had been told that they were doing an X-ray and would let him know when they found out more.

He looks up and sees Natasha and Clint rush into the waiting room with Sam, Tony, and Bruce right behind them. He sighs and walks over to let them know what is going on.

"Steve!" Natasha calls when she spots him "Steve, are you alright? What happened? How's Bucky?"

Steve takes a deep breath "I'm fine. I'm not sure what happened. Bucky fell from the tower somehow and...and I'm not sure how he is. They are doing an X-ray right now. The doctor said he'd let me know what they find out."

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Sam asks, "There isn't anything you can do by standing around."

Steve nods and follows them to sit down. They sit and he looks around anxiously for a few minutes before getting up and pacing again. It seems to take forever before the doctor comes out and motions for Steve.

He rushes over "Well? Is he alright?"

The doctor forces a slight smile "As it stands, no. He is alive but still hasn't regained consciousness, he went into a coma when he hit his head. He had to have seven stitches in his head. We had to remove a bullet from his leg. It went quite well and will be sore for several days because of having to stitch up the wound. With how things are looking, I suggest that he has back surgery. He has four fracture-dislocations in his spine. It can heal without surgery but with a case like this the surgery is our best option."

"When will he wake up?" Steve asks the doctor.

"It's hard to say," he says with a shake of his head "maybe in an hour or so. Maybe in a few weeks. We will have to watch and see before I could give you a proper estimate."

Steve nods, bites his lip, and looks back at his friends who are watching him with concern. "Can you do the surgery now?"

The doctor nods, "Yes. We need the patient's consent but seeing as he is unconscious we can't ask him. Is his mother or father here? Are you a relation of his?"

Steve shakes his head "His parents are dead. His sister died too, almost three years ago. I suppose I'm the closest thing he has to family."

The doctor nods "I see. So, would you say, knowing the patient, that he would want us to do the surgery?"

Steve's brow furrows in thought "Will he heal properly without the surgery? And how long will recovery take?"

"There is a possibility that his back would heal on its own but doing the surgery would definitely increase the ability of healing back to normality. It would be ten to fourteen weeks for healing. Maybe more" the doctor answers.

Steve nods "Ok. Ok, go ahead. How long will it take to do?"

"Surgery should only take three to four hours."

"Alright. Are you going to do it now?"

"Yes, seeing as we have the surgeon here already. Do you have a number we can call to update you?"

"Um yeah here" Steve writes down his number and hands it to the doctor.

"Thank you. I'll let you know when we are finished and what his room number is."

Steve walks back over and sits down with the others.

"Well?" Tony asks.

"Well they are going to be doing back surgery. They had to give him stitches on the back of his head and remove a bullet. He's not woken up. Surgery will take about three to four hours" Steve replies then buries his face in his hands.

"It's alright," Clint tries to comfort Steve "he's going to be just fine. I'm sure he'll wake up after the surgery. And then it's just a few months in a brace and a couple of weeks of therapy."

"I know. It's just," Steve looks up with tears in his eyes, trying not to cry, "he could have died!"

Bruce pats Steve on the back, "But he didn't."

"Do you want us all to stay here? Or do you just want to give us a call afterwards?" Natasha asks, standing.

"No you guys go ahead and, and I'll call" Steve nods "I'll call you when I find anything out."

Everyone else stands and either nods to Steve or pats his back on the way out the door. Natasha stays back for a moment and bends down to look Steve in the eye "Hey," he looks up at her "if you need anything, let me know. Are you sure you don't want someone to stay with you?"

"I'll call," Steve smiles "I'll be ok. Honest. You go ahead."

Natasha returns his smile then follows the others back to their car.

'Lord,' Steve prays silently 'Lord, please be with Bucky. Be with the doctors and nurses. Guide their hands and please God, if it's your will, heal my friend.'

Steve leans his head back on the wall and closes his eyes, continuing to pray.

Chapter 7.5 - Logic Says

Natasha slides into the passenger seat and buckles her belt "Do you still think that Steve is the one who tried to kill Bucky?" she turns her head and looks at Tony specifically.

He pulls out of the parking lot before replying, "There still is no evidence pointing to anyone else."

"Man," Sam says from the back seat, "did you not see the look on his face? That wasn't fake."

"Sometimes, Tony," Bruce adds, "you need to use logic and not just look at the facts. Sure, the facts point to Steve but logic would tell you that he is innocent."

Tony sighs as he turns a corner, "I've heard everyone's opinion except for yours, Barton. What say you?"

"You're asking my opinion?" Clint looks to Sam and Bruce who are as surprised as he is, "Well I say that we should be trying to find out who shoved Bucky from the tower. It's not Steve and it's not any of us - we were all together when it happened."

"We can check the security cameras and perhaps Bucky will remember what happened when he wakes up" Sam says.

"IF he wakes up" Tony says. Natasha whacks him. "Ow!" he moans.

"Be positive" she orders "and you better not be talking like that when we go back to see Steve later."

"Alright, ok" he says rubbing his arm.

"We don't want to push Bucky to remember either," Bruce adds, "if he remembers, it will be in his own time."

Tony parks the car and they all pile out then take the elevator up to their living quarters.


	8. Chapter 8-is he dead?

Chapter 8 - Is he dead?

Jamie sits down at her desk and pulls up her schedule for the day when she sees people running to and fro. She stands up and stops her friend, Lilith, "What's gotten everyone so excited?"

Lilith looks at her as if she is crazy before answering, "Have you not heard?!" Jamie shakes her head, "Somehow one of the Avengers fell! I heard it from Jack who heard from Glen who said that he thinks someone shoved James Barnes from the tower! Can you imagine?! Someone tried to kill the Winter Soldier! At least that's what everyone is saying. No one knows what floor they were on but there is an ambulance out on the street now, along with the other Avengers," Lilith took a deep breath before continuing "I'm headed down to see if he's still alive. Coming?"

So, they knew what had happened but no one knew that it was her that did it so she needed to act surprised.

"Oh my!" Jamie places a hand over her mouth "Who would do such a thing? Of course, I'm coming! Go ahead I've got to grab my purse."

"Ok" Lilith says as she rushes to the elevator.

Jamie bends over her computer screen and pulls up her email.

'Mr. Hanler,' she types 'thank you for the lunch we had today at 12:45. I'd never been to the restaurant by the gym on 45th street. Did you see the ambulance pass? I don't think they will be able to do anything for the poor man. His grieving family will have a funeral to plan I'm afraid. Anyway, I suppose I'll see you at dinner tomorrow evening. F C'

She never enjoyed typing in code but it had to be done. She even has to deal with a code name; Felicity Cantrell. Now she had to cover her tracks. She went into her 'sent' email file and deleted the email she just sent then she went and deleted it from the 'deleted' file.

Now that she'd carried out her plan, she no longer needed to lay a false trail. It had been surprisingly easy to frame the Captain. She'd found his phone laying on the counter in the lobby one day and decided that she'd found her 'criminal'.

She'd set his phone to automatically upload pictures so she could see where they'd been and when. That was how she'd formed her plan, well some of it anyway.

Now then, she had to get down to the street to see what was going on. She rushes into the elevator and tries to look as frantic as everyone else. They look as if their brother or close friend were the one on the street. No one in her department was high up enough to have ever met any of the Avengers. She was lucky to have had a few short conversations with Tony Stark when he'd been checking in on her department. But still, how could they care so much for someone they never met?

Jamie realizes with surprise that she had once cared. It was only recently that she'd been hardened to the truth. Some people must be sacrificed to keep those you love safe, as well as make the world a better place. Everyone here would be better off if they realized that.

When she gets to the side walk the ambulance could just be seen turning the corner at the end of the street and Stark's car pulling out of the garage to follow.

"So, what's the news?" she asks when she finds Lilith.

"There you are, Jamie! So, he's still alive, thank goodness. I think he has a broken back. That's what I gathered anyway. They say that he went into a coma and probably won't live through the night, but he's alive now so there is hope!"

"Oh. I'm glad to hear he's still alive" Jamie replies with fake excitement. It was easy to get Lilith to talk. That was one reason she hung around her so much. She always seems to know what was going on so she was a great source of information.

She will have to keep an eye on them to be sure he really does die. She can't disappoint her partners this way. She may have to come up with a plan B.


	9. Chapter 9-old stories

Chapter 9 - Old Stories

Steve wakes to the sound of his phone. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and slides the bar to answer. "'Ello?... Yes... Barnes, Buc, er I mean, James Barnes... you said, room 427?... ok thank you... and? ... alright... can I come up now?... yes, thank you... I'm on my way."

Steve hangs up the phone and climbs the stairs to the 4th floor.

"23, 25, ah 27. Here we are" Steve mutters as he walks down the hallway. He pauses and looks at the name written on the door 'J. Barnes'. He puts on a smile before opening the door.

He sees a nurse pinning Bucky's information onto the white board when he walks in. "Hello" he says as she turns around.

"Oh, hi there. Can I help you?" she asks as she rolls the computer over to the bed to copy the information from the heart monitor screen.

"I'm here to check on Buc, er Sargent Barnes, the patient. I'm here to check on the patient. How is he?" Steve asks sort of flustered from seeing his best friend lying there as if dead.

The young nurse looks up from her screen and answers, "If you let me finish up here I can give you the details outside" she turns back to her screen without giving Steve a second glance.

Steve stands awkwardly by the door waiting for her to finish. His eyes wander around the room before eventually landing back on Bucky. His face was pale but he looked healthy enough. Almost as if he were just sleeping.

"Alrighty. If you'll follow me sir," the nurse says as she rolls the computer out of the room. Steve follows, after glancing at Bucky again. "So," she says as she pushes the computer to the office "Mr. Barnes is doing quite well considering what he's been through. My name is Heather and I'll be caring for him during the day" she extends her arm for a hand shake.

Steve takes her hand and replies "Nice to meet you, Heather. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. Bucky is my best friend."

"Wait, do you mean, Steve Rogers as in Captain America Steve Rogers?"

Steve shrugs "Yeah that's me" and he grins.

"Wow. I'm honored to meet you sir, er uh Captain. If there is anything I can do for you..."

Steve cuts her off before she can finish, "I don't want to be treated differently from anyone else. I just want you to help Bucky."

"Yes of course" she nods "Now, about that. The surgery went smoothly. If he'd been awake when given the anesthesia he should already be awake. But because he's in a coma," she turns to glance at her screen "I can't say for sure how long it will take for him to wake up. The way it's looking now, I'm confident that it won't be too long."

"I understand. When did you say visiting hours are?" Steve asks, peering back into the room.

"Oh, they are from 10am to 9pm. And one other thing" Heather says as Steve starts to head back into Bucky's room.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Try to talk to the patient as if he were awake. Don't talk about his condition around him, we are unsure if he can hear or not so just in case. With some patients, mentioning the condition they are in, stresses them out and that makes things worse. If you don't know what to say, try reading a book. Just hearing a familiar voice sometimes helps wake people up" she nods to him and smiles.

Steve walks back in the room and pulls a chair up beside the bed. "Hey Buck" he whispers "it's a perfect day for a bike ride" he states softly, not knowing what else to say.

"You know, they just opened a Cold Stone Creamery not far from here. I've never been but, Sam said it was good. It's an ice cream place" Steve pulls out his phone and starts to send a text letting the others know what's happening but then he stops. He wants to have a few minutes alone first.

"I saw some people flying a kite at the park this morning. It was red and blue, just like the one we saved up for. Remember? After four months of hard work we finally had enough money only to go into the store and find that our kite had been sold to someone else that very morning" Steve smiles at the memory.

"What did we end up doing with our money? I can't remember now" Steve opens his phone to take a picture of how peaceful Bucky looks but then stops himself. 'I can take my time and sketch him while he sleeps. There is no need for a photograph. He'll be here a while. No, I must keep a positive attitude. I'll take the picture.'

Steve snaps a picture then sends the text he'd stared and adds 'please bring my sketch book and pencils when you come'.

"It's been a while since you and I have gotten to have a good talk. Just you and me, like it used to be pal. Until you started dragging around your girlfriend" Steve chuckles "I still remember the night that you convinced me to go on a 'double date' with you. That was the night I'd bought caramel popcorn for Jenny and spilled it all over her. Don't laugh at me! It wasn't funny. It's not my fault I had a coughing fit!"

Steve pauses in his remembering to see why his phone dinged. Clint had replied to his message 'sure thing. We are on our way.'

Steve settles back into his chair and continues telling stories. "Remember that day that you stopped, oh what was his name? Jackson? Yeah, I think that was it. That day you stopped Jackson from knocking my teeth out? That was a good day. Mum had given me 50 ¢ to buy us each an ice cream cone and Jackson decided that the money was his. After you chased him off we decided that we'd still have ice cream. We walked the three blocks to Mr. Chaplin's cart and asked how we could earn a cone a piece.

When he heard our money was stolen, he offered to just give us the ice cream and you almost accepted. Now don't give me that look! I said almost. We ended up running all over town for him. That was great fun. He gave me my first job. He was a great man. It was too bad that he had to move when his wife's mother got real sick."

And in this manner, Steve told story after story for almost five hours. When the others got there and heard how he was talking, they decided not to intrude. They were able to talk to the doctor and leave his sketch book and a note with the nurse. Either they'd let Steve sleep here, the Avengers figured, or they'd see him tonight when he came back to the tower.

The last thing they heard was his laughter coming down the hall followed by a "Now Bucky! You know yourself that it was Mrs. Drakeler's cat that did it!"


	10. Chapter 10-pizza

**Chapter 10 - Pizza**

The Avengers order a pizza for dinner that night. Steve typically cooks dinner so they don't know quite what to do without him. 'Oh well' Clint thinks as he goes to pick it up 'pizza is good.'

He walks into the pizza shop singing:

"Runnin' through the forest Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees An' tryin' to get away Contemplatin' nothin' But escape an' fin'lly makin' it Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day"

"Hello, Clint!" the teenager behind the counter calls "Is Mr. Rogers out again?"

"Hey there Parker! That's not the only time we order pizza, is it?" Parker nods and shrugs. "Humph". Clint says "I suppose it is. Is our order ready?"

"Let me just go check on them" Parker walks to the back of the store and Clint starts singing "Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally

Golly, what a day

Oo-de-lally..."

"Here you are, Clint. A large supreme without olives and large meat lovers with extra cheese. And" he grabs a box from behind the counter "a cinnamon pizza."

"How much is it today, Parker?"

"Same as always" Parker laughs.

Clint hands Parker thirty dollars then takes the pizzas and heads back to the tower.

"Honeeeey. I'm hoooooooooooome" Clint calls as he walks in.

"It took you long enough" Tony grumbles as he opens the pizza boxes.

"Has anyone heard from Steve?" Clint asks.

"No" Natasha answers as she puts two slices of supreme pizza on her plate "I hope he's doing alright. If he doesn't come home tonight someone will have to go check on him in the morning. Visiting hours start at 10."

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Tony asks nonchalantly.

"Uh eat and then go to bed?" Sam answers as he starts to eat his pizza.

Tony shrugs "Well we could watch a movie or play a game."

The others look at him as if he's crazy.

"Man," Sam says, pausing with a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth, "Bucky is in a coma and Steve is all by himself in the hospital. We can hope that he's still alright and not going crazy and you want to watch a movie or play a game?" Sam looks around and sees that Clint, Bruce, and Natasha agree with him. Sam shakes his head, "Are you not worried?"

"Well yeah," Tony says as he grabs a plate for himself, "but there isn't anything we can do for them. They are in the best place they can be right now an..." Tony pauses as someone knocks on the door, "Who could that be?"

Everyone shrugs so Clint gets up to see who is at the door. He opens the door to see a young lady, who was just a little shorter then he was, with chestnut hair and deep, intense, eyes. "Hi there. Can I help you?" he asks her.

"Oh, hello. No, well yes. See I have a delivery" she says as she holds out a box "May I come in for a moment?"

"Sure thing. We were just eating dinner," Clint says and reaches for the box, "Let me get that for you."

"Oh, I've got it," she starts "well alright" she says as he takes the box from her anyway. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meal."

"It's no problem" Natasha says as she takes her plate to the kitchen.

"What's that?" Bruce asks as Clint sets the box down on the table.

"I don't know. Miss uh" he looks to the lady "what's your name?"

"I'm Jamie. I work in IT downstairs" she smiles.

"Why are you making deliveries?" Tony asks as he peers into the box.

"There seems to have been a mail mix-up. When we opened this package and none of us knew what it was or recalled ordering anything, we figured it must be Mr. Stark's."

"Ah yes" Tony says, nodding his approval "this is the stuff for me to finish the upgrades on my suit."

"Oh, this is what you were telling me about" Bruce says as he picks up a strange tool.

"So," Jamie says to Natasha "I don't mean to be intrusive but, how is Mr. Barnes doing? I heard about his fall."

Natasha smiles at the concerned look on her face, "We actually haven't seen him. The doctor says he's doing pretty well though."

"I see," Jamie nods, "if there is anything you need, let me know."

"Sure thing" Clint says "but I think we'll be alright."

"Well, you know where to find me!" Jamie smiles and nods then opens the door to leave "Enjoy the rest of your evening!"


	11. Chapter 11-get well card

**Chapter 11 - Get Well Card**

Jamie makes her way down the street and heads to the coffee shop at the corner. Now, because the Winter Soldier had somehow managed to survive, she had to come up with a Plan B.

She sits down and pulls out her phone. 'I've got to come up with something fast' she thinks 'or else I'll be in big trouble at work tomorrow.' She starts typing another email. 'Hmm... how to say that he's not dead? Poison would fix that. That's it, I'll ask for some poison.'

'Mr. Hanler,' she begins, 'I'm sorry that lunch didn't go as planned. My grandfather is currently in the hospital so I will be visiting him tomorrow. He has asked me to bring his favorite drink. Do you know where I could get Malthorn or something of that nature? F. Cantrell'

"Oohh" she sighs as she rubs her temples.

"Jamie?" she hears from behind her "Hey! It's good to see you outside of work!"

She turns and smiles at her friend, "Hey Lilith."

Lilith sits down across from Jamie and sips her coffee "What's wrong, Jay? You seem upset."

"Oh well," she debates telling her that her grandfather was sick but then an idea starts to form, "I'm really worried about Mr. Barnes."

"Me too. I sincerely hope he's ok," Lilith agrees.

"I just wish that there was something we could do for him, you know?"

"Yeah," Lilith thinks for a second, "Maybe the whole IT department could give him something. But what?"

"How about a card?" Jamie suggests subtly.

"Yes! And the whole department could sign it at work tomorrow!" Lilith says excitedly "You know, I pass a nice floral shop on my way home. I could get flowers and a card."

"That would be great," Jamie agrees, "I could deliver them if you want. It's not a far walk to the hospital from where I live."

"That would be perfect! Bye Jamie, see you tomorrow" Lilith says as she runs out of the shop.

'Perfect' Jamie thinks 'now it's not my idea.'


	12. Chapter 12-wake-up call

Chapter 12 - Wake-up Call

"Knock, knock," Heather says in a sing song voice as she enters Bucky's room with a tray of breakfast.

"Mornin'. What time is it?" Steve asks as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

"About 8 am. Want some breakfast?" she asks as she sets the tray on the side table.

Steve stands up and stretches then lifts the lid on the tray to see eggs, sausage, and a biscuit as well as a glass of apple juice. "This is for me?"

"Yup," Heather says as she copies more information into the computer, "How'd you sleep?"

"Uh, well," Steve shrugs, "not terrible. I kept waking up thinking I'd heard something."

"Why don't you step outside with me for a moment and then I'll leave alone to eat your breakfast."

"Alright," Steve follows her out of the room and twists to pop his back as he waits for her to put the computer away.

Heather walks back over and smiles, "He's improved a lot since last night. I honestly think that it won't be long before he wakes up."

"That's good news," Steve says, grinning from ear to ear, "Thank you!"

"I'm not making any promises and I'm not positive you know, right?" she asks, trying to remind him that it could still be a while.

"I know. I just really needed to hear that this morning. Also, thank you for bringing in my sketchbook last night."

"No problem," Heather says as Steve heads back into Bucky's room.

He sits back down in the reclining chair and opens his sketchbook to a blank page. "Hmm what do you think I should draw, Bucko?" Steve ponders. "I think I'll work on a good sketch of you while you aren't moving all around. Maybe I can do a few," Steve reaches to pull out his pencil and sees the note stuck in the case.

'Steve,' it reads, 'Know that you don't have to handle this by yourself, we are here for you, both of you. At least some of us will be by in the morning. Natasha (and everyone else too).'

"We are going to have visitors this mornin', Buck," Steve says as he pulls out his H pencil and starts outlining Bucky's face.

A few hours later, as Steve was trying to get the shading on his nose just right, he hears a knock then the door opens.

"Hey Steve," Clint says as he walks in, "how are you?"

"Oh hey guys. I'm fine, you?" Steve says without looking up.

Natasha walks over and peers over his shoulder at his sketch, "Wow, that's good."

"Not really," Steve says and shuts his sketchbook. "So, what have you all been doing?"

"Eh," Sam shrugs, "not much. You?"

"Oh, nothing really interesting," Steve puts his sketchbook on the bedside table and grabs his cup of water, "Bucky and I have just been talking about things we used to do." He turns and looks at Bucky, "Right, ya jerk?"

"Well," Natasha says to change the subject, "did you se..."

Tony interrupts her as he walks in the room, "So when will Sleeping Beauty wake up?"

"As soon as the prince kisses me," they hear a raspy voice say from behind them.

"Bucky!?" Natasha, Clint, and Sam say at the same time. Steve chokes on his water and turns to see his friend grinning at him.

"Hey, so did you bring me a prince?" Bucky asks, enjoying the startled looks on everyone's faces.

"Bucky!" Steve finally manages to choke out between coughs.

Tony marches over and leans on the foot of the bed, "Here I am, Prince Charming," he runs a hand through his hair.

Clint pretends to gag and Tony smirks while everyone else laughs.

"Buck, are you alright? You're ok?" Steve asks as soon as he swallows the water he choked on.

"As right as rain," Bucky rasps, "I could use some water though."

"I'll be right back," Steve says as he rushes from the room. He runs straight into Heather and grabs her in a big hug, startling them both, "You were right, you were right!" he says, "Bucky's awake! I need to get him water."

"Oh! That's amazing! I'll get him a glass of water and be in there in a moment with the doctor," Heather exclaims.

Steve nods, grins, and rushes back into the room, "Heather is going to get you some water."

"Heather? Who's she?" Natasha asks.

"The nurse that's been taking care of Bucky," Steve says then after a moment of thought he adds, "And me."

"Oh, I see," Natasha nods.

Heather enters the room with a cup of water, the computer, and the doctor. She ushers everyone from the room. "We will call you all back in once we've done some tests."

"Ok," Steve says as he follows the others from the cramped little room.

When they get into the hallway Clint raises his hands and exclaims, "Glory Hallelujah!"


	13. Chapter 13-paying a visit

**Chapter 13 - Paying a Visit**

Jamie sighs as she sits down at her desk to find a pile of paperwork to log into the computer. "This is not what I'm paid to do," she grumbles. As she starts going through the stack, she sees Lilith come in the office.

"Jamie!" Lilith calls "I've got them" she waves a card and bouquet of flowers in the air. "Do you want me to get the card signed? You look busy."

"Good morning Lilith" Jamie answers "that would be great" she smiles then turns back to her work. Once everyone is occupied, she pulls a small 'perfume' bottle out of her purse. "Malthorn" she reads quietly. She'd heard of it but never used the poison before. She pulls her phone from her bag to send a text.

'Thanks for the new perfume' she types to Clyde Hanler, 'Do you know how potent it is? I don't want to smell like a Bath and Body Works. Lol'

"Now to wait for an answer and get through this paperwork." She didn't have to wait long for Clyde's response.

'It seems to have a strong smell but you'll need to use more than you think. The one bottle lasts quite a while for most people but...'

Jamie nods to herself 'I'll just use the whole thing'.

Work went slow, like usual, but eventually it was quitting time.

"Here you are, Jay," Lilith says as she sets the flowers and card on Jamie's desk, "Thanks for dropping that off for me."

"Yeah, it's no trouble," Jamie answers. She sticks the card, the bottle, and her phone in her purse and picks up the bouquet. "You about to head home?"

"Actually," Lilith starts, "I have a few stops to make first. Even then, I'm not going home. I'm going to my parents' house for dinner tonight. We are going to have so much fun!"

"I hope you enjoy it," Jamie says, stepping onto the elevator "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup!" Lilith grins, "See you then."

As she heads to the front desk in the hospital, she starts to get nervous. 'What's wrong with me? I never get this worried. It can't fail this time, right?'

"Hello, how may I help you?" the dark-haired man at the counter asks, startling her out of thought.

"Oh, hi. Yes. I was wondering what room Bucky Barnes is in," Jamie asks, clutching her purse.

"Bucky Barnes?" she nods her consent. "Let's see here" he types the name into the computer. "I have an Alex Barnes and a James Barnes, but no 'Bucky Barnes'."

"James. That's his real name. Bucky is just what everyone calls him. What room is he in? Please?" Jamie stutters.

"That would be 427. Fourth floor and down the hall to your left. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks. You too!" she calls as she walks towards the elevator.

When she gets to the door she knocks but no one answers. "Ok, good. I guess I'll just go in" she pushes the door open and slips in. She turns her head from side to side.

There was Barnes, asleep in the bed. There was a shelf with a few magazines, a reclining chair with a blanket in it, several pieces of equipment, and a night stand right by the bed with a note book and glass of water sitting on it.

"Perfect" she says softly as she makes her way to the night stand. "I'll just put it in here" she sets down the card flowers then pulls the bottle of Malthorn from her purse.

"I'll just dump the whole thing in," she says as she uncaps the bottle. She peers over her shoulder then glances at Barnes to be sure that they are alone and he is asleep.

She shakes her head slightly, "Here goes nothing," she mumbles as she pours the liquid into his cup of water.

She quickly sticks the now empty bottle back into her purse and heads for the door. Right as she reaches for the handle, someone starts to push it open.


	14. Chapter 14- can you hel

Chapter 14 - Can You Hel...

Steve smiles to himself as he carries his tray of food down the hallway back to the room. Bucky was awake and doing well. The sun was shining. Bruce and Clint were coming by later. Today was good.

He pulls the door open and is shocked to see a lady standing on the other side. She wasn't a nurse and he had never seen her before, not that he could remember anyway. But she looked familiar. She really resembled...

"Beky?" Steve asks, taken aback.

"Oh! Hi. No, I'm Jamie. You must be Mr. Rogers," she extends her hand for a hand shake, "I work in the IT department at the tower. I was delivering flowers and a card on behalf of the department. "

"Pleased to meet you, Jamie. You know, you look a lot like Bucky's sister, Beky. She used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. until she passed away about three years ago."

"Oh?" Jamie asks. Beky was her great grandmother's name and she had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for a long time. Now that she thought about it, she recalls Bucky saying her name as he fell. She'll have to try to figure this out when she has some spare time.

"Well," Steve says, peering around her anxious to get back to Bucky and eat his food, "thank you for bringing the card. I know that he'll appreciate it. I'm uh, going to eat my food now," he gestures to his tray.

"Of course," Jamie smiles, "I may see you again sometime. Have a good rest of your day," she heads back to the elevator as Steve enters Bucky's room.

"Hey Bucko!" Steve says as he walks in, "Still sleeping? Didn't you get enough rest?" he sets his tray on the side table then grabs his sketchbook and glass of water before sitting down. When Bucky doesn't wake up, Steve shrugs and starts eating his dinner.

He is almost finished eating when Bucky wakes up. "Steve?"

Steve looks up from his sketch and takes a sip of his water, "Hmm?"

"Tony didn't buy an alpaca while I was out cold, did he?"

"Pft," Steve chuckles, "what?! You sure you're alright up top?"

"Yeah yeah. Just answer the question."

"Ha, no! Why?"

"I just had the weirdest dream about some angry alpaca rampaging through the tower."

"Uh huh," Steve nods then shakes his head, "No. There isn't an alpaca at the tower," he takes another sip of his water, "Thirsty?"

"Yeah. Got anything to eat?"

"No, I ate all the food I brought up here. Except for the chocolate cake that tastes like mud," he points to the now mostly empty tray, "I'll get you a cup of water though." He stands and grabs a cup from the sink counter, fills it with water, and hands it to Bucky.

"Thanks," Bucky takes the cup and downs half of it in one gulp.

"No problem," Steve says as he settles back into the chair. He opens his sketchbook to a blank page.

Bucky leans forward trying to see what Steve is working on, "Whatcha drawing?"

"Hmm? Oh. I don't know yet," he answers as he starts drawing lines.

"How do you know where to put the lines if you don't know what you're drawing?"

"I don't know," Steve sets his pencil down and takes another gulp of his water, finishing off what was in the cup. "I think it's Nat" he gets up to refill his glass at the sink.

"You think? Don't you know?"

"Not yet. It may not look anything like her so..." Steve shrugs.

"You don't make much sense pal, but ok," Bucky leans back and looks around the room, "you got a book?"

"Of course," Steve picks up 'The Hobbit' by J. R. R. Tolkien from the window sill and tosses it to his friend.

"You want me to start where the bookmark is or at the beginning?" Bucky inquires as he opens the book.

"I don't care," Steve answers as he sets his cup on the night stand and picks up his pencil once again.

"Okay. Let's see here..." Bucky flips some pages to find the part he is looking for. He begins to read, "'Chapter five; Riddles in the Dark. When Bilbo opened his eyes, he wondered if he had; for it was just as dark as with them shut. No one was anywhere ne'..."

He stops when he hears Steve moan, "You alright, Steve?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he grimaces and takes a deep breath, not looking up from his picture, "just keep reading."

"Ok," Bucky nods. He starts reading again but watches Steve out of the corner of his eye, "'No one was anywhere near him. Just imagine his fright! He could hear nothi...'" Steve drops his sketchbook and it clatters to the floor. He places his head on his knees with a groan. "Steve, are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes!" he says through clinched teeth, "I'm, uuhhhgg, I'm fine" he groans.

"Uh uh, no. You need to go get a nurse."

"I told you," he says in a strained voice, "I. Am. Alright."

Bucky nods but isn't convinced. Then a thought strikes him, 'If he won't go see a nurse, maybe I can get him to bring one for me.'

He starts to read again, "'He could hear nothing, see nothing, and he could feel nothing except the... oohhhh" he groans, watching Steve, and puts the book down.

"What's wrong?!" Steve sits up with a look of mixed pain and concern. He places a hand to his head and closes his eyes, trying to keep from losing his dinner.

"I suddenly don't feel so well. Will you go, ooohhh," Bucky places a hand on his head, "get the doctor. My head! I think I'm going to... pass...out..."

Steve gets up, "Don't pass out, please. I'll be right back," he heads out the door and staggers down the hall like a drunkard.

"How can I help you, sir?" one of the nurses at the desk by the elevator asks as he approaches.

"Bucky," he moans and shakes his head trying to clear it of the fog, "Bucky is... Bucky needs," he starts gasping for breath as he points back down the way he'd just come.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asks, standing.

"Yeah, yeah but it's... it's... I can't!" his eyes fixate on those of the young lady and then she blinks and it's as if the ropes broke. Steve crumples to the floor. Later she would tell her family that, when he had looked into her eyes, she could see all his pain and hurt and joy. It was as if he allowed her to see a piece of his soul, and it frightened her. Then it was as if he were a marionette and the puppeteer dropped his strings.


	15. Chapter 15- perhaps poison

Chapter 15 - Perhaps Poison

"Someone get down to the room at the end of the hall. I need help here as well!" the young nurse calls.

Heather rushes over to see what has caused the commotion. "Oh dear! What happen to Mr. Rogers?" she bends down to check his pulse, "He's still alive, thank the Lord. I thought he was dead."

"Me too," the first nurse took off to find the doctor and a stretcher.

"Hurry back, Tracy!" Heather calls.

"I'm going to go get Doctor Paul!" she rushes to the doctor's office and knocks urgently on the door.

"What's wrong, Tracy?" he asks when he opens the door.

"Mr. Rogers passed out in the hall. We don't know why. We need to get him to a bed," Tracy explains.

"I'm coming!" Doctor Paul grabs his bag then rolls a stretcher, from a nearby closet, down to the desk. "Jace!" he calls to a passing intern, "Give me a hand, will you?"

Jace and Doctor Paul lift Steve onto the stretcher, which takes quite an effort. "Doctor Paul," Jace says, "there is an empty room at the other end of the hall," he points down the right-side hallway, "it's the last door on the right. I just changed the sheets."

"Thank you, Jace," Doctor Paul grabs one end of the stretcher and motions for Tracy to come with him so she grabs hold of the other end. Together, they wheel the stretcher down the hallway.

"Heather?" Jace asks, "What did he need?"

"All I heard was something about Bucky. I should go check on him. Why don't you see if you can help Doctor Paul?"

"Alright," Jace heads down the hall at a jog to catch up with the doctor.

"Mr. Barnes?" Heather calls as she walks in the room, "Did you need something?"

"Heather. Uh, no. But I take it that Steve is all taken care of now? Where is he?" Bucky asks and motions for Heather to sit down.

Heather declines his offer to take a seat then responds, "He came down and said that you needed, something. He never said what though. He passed out before he could finish."

"Passed out?!" Bucky sits up straight, "Tell me he is fine!"

"Uhh," Heather stutters, "Doctor Paul is seeing what he can do for him right now. Do you have any idea why this happened?"

"No. I mean, if it had been seventy years ago I would have expected as much, but not now that he has had the 'super soldier serum'. He was just sitting here drawing," he waves a hand towards the sketchbook laying open in the floor, "then he started acting like he was in pain. When he wouldn't go get help, I told him to get a nurse for me."

"I see. Thank you for letting me know. So, there isn't anything I can do for you?"

"Just update me on how Steve is. I'm really worried about him."

"I can do that," Heather nods.

"Thanks, Heather."

Heather walks from the room and heads back to the desk where Dillion, another intern, is sitting. "Hey, Dillion," Heather says as she passes to go back to her desk.

"Oh, hey Heather. Doctor Paul said for me to tell you that he could use your help."

"Ok. Thanks Dillion," Heather smiles as she turns and heads to the other end of the hall.

She knocks lightly on the door and enters the room when she hears the doctor say "Heather? Come in."

She walks in to see Steve laying flat in the bed, almost awake. His eyes were open but it was as if he couldn't move them. Or anything else. He seemed paralyzed. "What happened, Doctor? A heart attack? A stroke?"

"No," Doctor Paul shook his head, "his heart is in great working order. Actually, I can see no cause for this to have happened."

"Poison," Jace whispers.

"What was that, Jace?" the doctor asks.

"What if it was poison, sir?" Jace looks to Heather and Tracy to see what they think.

Tracy shrugs, "It is possible. And would make sense actually. Someone tried to kill the Winter Soldier, why not Captain America too?"

Doctor Paul nods as if thinking over the possibility, "Could be. Why don't we run some tests? Jace, run and get me tests 3, 76, and 658 to start with."

"Yes sir," Jace says and leaves the room.

"What happened?!" they hear a panicked voice behind them say.

"You passed out," Doctor Paul walks over and stands in Steve's line of vision, "How do you feel?"

"Bucky! He needed... can you help?" Steve mumbles.

"He is fine. How are you?" the Doctor asks again, with a little more force.

"I, I can't move," Steve says in shock.

"Try to raise your right arm," Doctor Paul says gently.

Steve closes his eyes and groans. His arm doesn't budge. "I can't. Am I paralyzed now?" he asks beginning to panic, "I can't be. This can't happen! I need to, to be with Bucky while he heals, to help the others. Can you help me?"

"Calm down," Doctor Paul says trying to comfort Steve, "I'm going to run some tests on you to try to figure out what caused this to happen. What can you tell me about this situation?"

"I was just sitting in Bucky's room, sketching and talking to him," Steve says as he tries to lift his head.

"That was it? Are you numb? Describe how you felt and how you feel now," Doctor Paul helps Steve to prop himself up.

"I felt perfectly fine until I sat back down from refilling my cup of water. Then my head started pounding, my stomach churning. Everything got tight and it was like all of my mussels were cramping. When I stood up, the ache in my mussels went away but my head started to fill with fog. I felt like I was going to throw up and when I got to the desk, I couldn't move any more. Then I woke up, here."

"How do you feel now?"

"I don't. My entire body is numb. All I can feel is my head and it's throbbing like I was hit with a sledge hammer. My chest and arms are tingling slightly, as if they are asleep, but I can't move."

Jace comes back in wheeling a computer and a tray with lots of medical tools on it, "Here you go, Doctor Paul. Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Thank you. Not at the moment. Heather?" Doctor Paul turns to her.

"Yes?"

"You wrote down what our patient said?" at her nod he turns back to the tray, "Heather, Jace, why don't you go back to what you were doing. Tracy and I will be fine here," the doctor begins picking up tools.

Heather and Jace nod then walk back down the hall. "I still think it's poison," Jace says.

"I agree. It does make sense after all," Heather picks up the stack of papers she'd dropped and sets them back in an orderly stack. "I'm going to tell Mr. Barnes what's happening with Mr. Rogers," she heads back down the hallway to Bucky's room.

"Is he alright?" Bucky asks as soon as Heather comes in the door.

"Doctor Paul is taking care of him. At the moment, he is unable to move. The doctor is trying to find out what caused this. The most valid assumption we have at the moment is poison."

"Poison?"

"If someone tried to kill you, why not Captain America too?"

"I see. But as far as I know, no one has been in here. Unless the cook poisoned the food in the cafeteria," Bucky points to the tray on the side table.

Heather walks over and picks up the cup of water, "Was he drinking this?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because this could have had the poison in it. If someone, somehow, snuck in here - they would have put poison in his water. It was sitting here when he went to get his food, right?"

Bucky nods, "It was. That would make sense actually."

"I'm going to take this to the doctor," Heather heads to the door but pauses, "Do you need anything?"

"Would you hand me Steve's phone? It's on the window sill."

Heather smiles and hands him the phone then leaves the room.


	16. Chapter 16-hospital visits

Chapter 16 - Hospital Visits

"You about ready to head out, Bruce?" Clint asks getting up from the table.

"Sure," Bruce picks up his plate to takes it to the sink. As he sets it down, his phone rings.

"Who's that?" Clint wonders aloud as he ties his shoes.

"Strange. It's Steve," Bruce replies as he looks at the caller ID, "wonder what he needs," he slides the bar to answer, "Hey Steve!...oh. Hi Bucky," he shrugs at the questioning look on Clint's face, "oh dear! I see...we are on our way right now ... but who? And why?... uh huh... well do you need us to bring anything?... ok. Bye."

"What was that about?" Natasha says, leaning against the counter.

"Well," Bruce takes a deep breath and sticks his phone back in his pocket, "it appears like, Steve's been, er poisoned."

"What?!" the others exclame, shocked.

"He passed out and that is all that Bucky knows for now. We best head out," Bruce says with a sense of urgency, "He said that he didn't need anything." Bruce opens the door.

"I'm coming with you," Natasha says as she marches after them.

They head out the door and get in Clint's truck. They arrive at the hospital in about 8 minutes. They walk into Bucky's room and see him sitting in bed holding a book and staring out the window.

"Hey Bucky," Natasha says as she plops down in the chair Steve had been sitting in.

"Oh, hey guys," Bucky looks at them with a half hearted smile.

"So," Bruce asks, "what's going on? Have you heard how Steve is?"

"No. I'm not sure what room he is in either," Bucky runs his metal arm through his now uneven hair, a nervous habit that he didn't seem to be able to get rid of. "I need a hair cut," he rolls his eyes, "apparently I had to have stitches on the back of my head so they cut the hair there and now it looks terrible."

"I could fix that for you," Natasha says, "let me see," she stands and walks over to get a better look, also to keep him distracted from worrying over something he could do nothing about, "it won't be hard to cover up."

"You'll be alone tonight," Clint points out, "you want one of us to stay?"

"No, no. I'll be fine," Bucky grimaces as Natasha pulls his hair.

"We'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring some scissors," Natasha picks up Steve's sketchbook as she sits back down, "When do you get to come home?"

"Soon."

"I'm going to go find out what room Steve is in, I'll be right back," Bruce says and heads out the door.

Bucky looks after him, jealous that he himself can't see his friend. He turns back when he hears Natasha fiddling with the pages of Steve's sketchbook.

"Let's take a look here," Natasha says, flattening the page that had bent when it was dropped.

"Uh, he might not..." Bucky starts.

"Yes?" Natasha asks.

"Never mind."

She turns back to the page that Steve had been working on when the poison kicked in. "Ooo, who's this pretty girl?" she croons.

"Let me see," Bucky leans up. Clint walks over and looks as well. "That doesn't look like you, Nat."

"Was it supposed to?" Natasha says, tilting her head to one side.

"Can I have that?" Bucky takes the note book, "this looks like my sister, Beky," he turns his head side ways, "yeah, that's my sister."

"Knock, knock," Heather says as she enters with Doctor Paul and Bruce. "How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm well, thank you," Clint says as he steps out of the way, "How is Steve?"

"You are welcome to go see him now," Heather answers as she rolls in the computer.

"You seem to be doing well," Doctor Paul says to Bucky as he crosses to the bed.

Bucky shrugs and nods. "As well as can be expected I guess."

"Actually," the doctor sits down on a hard-backed chair, "you are healing faster than most patients do. I think you will be able to go home tomorrow or the next day. We will have to see how you do walking longer distances, you were shot in the leg, and you won't be able to bend over for about four months, at the rate you are healing, it could be less."

"Does that mean the IV can come out soon? And what about my stitches?" Bucky rubs the back of his head feeling the thread.

"Heather," Doctor Paul says turning towards the nurse, "why don't you go ahead and remove Mr. Barnes' IV. Mr. Barnes," he turns back to Bucky, "sit up here and let me check on those stitches. We'd planned on taking them out this evening, but I think now is as good a time as any."

Heather removes the IV from Bucky's right arm then he sits up more and scoots to the edge of the bed. He tosses his legs over the side and sits where the doctor can see. As Doctor Paul removes the stitches, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce talk in hushed tones in the corner.

"Ok," the doctor says, patting Bucky on the shoulder, "all finished. While you're sitting up, mind if I take a look at your back?"

"Not at all," Bucky answers.

"Bucky," Clint says.

"Yeah?"

"We are going to walk down the hall and check on Steve. We will be back before we leave. If that's alright."

"Sure. I'll see you later," they start to walk out when Bucky calls after, "Hey, take him his sketchbook and pencils, will you?"

Natasha nods, "Sure," grabs the book and pencil case, and follows the others down the hall. "What room is it?"

"403," Bruce looks at the numbers on the wall as they pass.

"Hellooo," Clint calls as they walk in.

"Oh hey guys!" Steve is propped up in bed with his arms to his sides. He turns his head when they walk in and smiles.

"Heard someone tried to poison you," Bruce says as Natasha sets Steve's stuff on the side table.

"Yeah," Steve answers, "that's what I've been told. How's Bucky?"

"He's great. The doctor came in and said that he may come home tomorrow. If not, then the next day."

"That's good," Steve smiles.

"Bucky said you might want those," Natasha gestures to the sketchbook and pencils she'd set down.

"It would be great but," Steve tries lifting his left arm and he can't lift it very high. He tries again and is able to get it on his lap but it shakes the entire time it's in the air. "I'm unable to sketch right now."

"So, you can't move much at all?" Clint wonders.

"I can move my head. I can sit up too but that's about all."

"Steve," Natasha picks up his sketchbook and opens it to the latest, unfinished, drawing, "is this Bucky's sister? He says that it looks like her," she holds the picture for him to see.

"Oh, uh. No," Steve looks from the book to Natasha, "it was going to be you but it ended up looking more like a girl I met earlier today. Her name was Jamie and she was delivering a card and flowers for Bucky."

"Oh, I saw those, that was nice," Bruce says.

"Yeah. She was leaving just as I got back with dinner," he looks back at the picture, "she did look a lot like Beky. For some reason I can't get her face out of my mind."

"Oohhh," Natasha says grinning, "think she was pretty, did you?"

"No! I'm mean, she was but," Steve shakes his head, "it was more because of the look in her eyes. She looked lost, alone, scared, and angry. Also..." he pauses, looking for the right word, "guilty? I don't know. It's silly I guess."

"You can tell all that from looking briefly at someone's eyes?" Bruce asks.

"I guess I've always studied faces. That way I could sketch the emotions later," Steve shrugs and Bruce nods in understanding.

"We met Jamie last night actually," Clint injects, "She was delivering a package that had gotten sent to the wrong place."

"Strange that she looks so much like Beky Barnes, don't you think?" Natasha musses.

"Could be related," Clint shrugs, "I remember Beky working with S.H.I.E.L.D. when it was started. She was Beky Jankins though."

"That would explain it," Bruce replies.


	17. Chapter 17-getting better

**Chapter 17 - Getting Better**

"Explain what?" Clint leans against the wall.

"Well that would mean that she was married," Bruce answers, "and if she was married, then it would be reasonable to assume she had kids. How old was this Jamie?"

"Well," Steve bites his lip in thought and tries to sit up straighter. Natasha moves one of the extra pillows behind him so he can lean against it. "Thanks, Nat. She looked to be in her early twenties, but looks can be deceiving."

"Says the ninety seven year old," Clint smirks.

"Technically I'm only thirty one, seeing as I was frozen for almost seventy years."

"Well I sleep about ten hours a day does that make me sixteen?" Clint says as he sits down on the arm of Natasha's chair.

"Mentally," Steve says, "yes," he cocks his head to the side and grins, "and how are you able to get ten hours of sleep?"

"Hey!" Clint ignores the question and shoves him in the shoulder, then remembering that he is hurt, apologizes, "sorry."

"No no, it hurt. Do it again."

"Uh, no. Why would I do that?"

"Because I could _feel_ it! Do it one more time then I'm going to see if I can move."

Clint gently shoves Steve's shoulder again and he flinches but then rolls his shoulder. It takes him a minute but he is able to raise his arm. After doing it several times, it comes easily.

"Now for the right one," Steve tries that side and he can still barely lift it, "I guess not," he frowns, "and I still can't move my fingers. The doctor said that I should be able to move again somewhat but may not fully regain my past ability."

"Steve," Bruce says, Steve raises his eyebrows in response, "would you like someone to stay with you tonight? It's not a problem."

"I'll be alright, Bruce. Thanks for offering though. Nurses will be in and out and you probably wouldn't get any sleep," he shrugs, "I can manage on my own."

"I know you can, but you don't have to," Steve sucks in air as he recalls Bucky telling him the same thing after his mother died. "If you change you mind," Bruce pulls his phone from his pocket and waves it, "call me. Do you need my number?"

"If you want, you can write it on the pad of paper there, but really, I'll be fine."

Bruce scribbles his number down on the note pad. "Visiting hours are almost over so I'm afraid we have to go, and we told Bucky that we'd say bye to him. Anything you want us to tell him?"

Steve tries rubbing his head with his left hand and ends up hitting himself on the forehead before actually reaching his hair. He grunts before saying, "Tell him that I'm fine. I should be better soon and that I'm not dying. Also that I'm glad I won't have to hear him snore anymore," he grins, "just the basics, you know."

"Well, we will see you tomorrow," Natasha stands and heads to the door, "get rested."

"I will. And thank you guys for stopping by." He waves clumsily as they head out the door and down the hall.

When they walk into his room, Bucky is standing by the window looking out onto the busy street.

"Good to see you're feeling well," Bruce stands beside Bucky and looks to the sky.

"Oh, hey," Bucky says, slightly startled, "yeah I'm fine. Steve...?"

"Is fine," Natasha answers the unfinished question, "he can move his head, chest, and left arm. He is paralyzed from the waist down, but," she quickly adds, "the doctors, and Steve, say that he'll recover."

"That's a relief," Bucky sighs, "it's not everyday that someone tries to kill your friend."

"I think it's becoming a trend, I'm sure that I'm next!" Clint sighs over dramatically.

"So do you th..." Bucky is interrupted by Tracy walking in.

"Hello," she says with a smile, "visiting hours are over," she turns to Bucky, "Do you need anything, sir?"

"I'm good, thanks. Oh guys," Bucky turns to his friends, "what room is Steve in?"

"403," Clint says and Bucky nods, "bye Bucky!"

"Bye," Bruce, Natasha, and Bucky repeat as they exit the room with the nurse.


	18. Chapter 18-connection

**Chapter 18 - Connection**

Bucky tosses and turns, unable to get comfortable. "Ugh!" he grouches, sitting up in bed. "I can't do this anymore," he steps to the floor and stretches, "I'm taking a walk," he says to himself.

He heads down the hall and enjoys the change of scenery. He doesn't see anyone until he reaches the desk and then, the nurse has his back to Bucky. He sneaks past and continues on towards Steve's room. He pauses outside the door and raises a hand to knock.

He changes his mind and gently pushes the door open instead. When he pokes his head inside, he sees Steve dozing off with his head at an odd angle. He smiles. Now that he has seen that Steve is alive with his own eyes, he feels much better. He walks to the bed and flips off the lamp.

As he reaches to close the door he hears Steve say, "Buck? What are yo... why aren't you in bed?"

"Good morning, sunshine. I couldn't sleep," he sits on the edge of Steve's bed, "I wondered if you'd like some company. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Steve shrugs, "It's fine. I had just dozed off. What time is it?"

"I don't know. 3?"

"It's that late?" Steve sits up straighter, "I slept longer than I thought."

"A.M. 3 A.M."

"Oh," Steve slouches back down, "never mind then. So are you allowed to go home?"

Bucky bobs his head up and down as well as side to side, "Well, I think I will be released tomorrow sometime. I've healed faster than they thought."

"Yeah. I can move from the waist up now. I had actually been sketching when I fell asleep," he holds up his sketch pad to display a sloppy, yet somehow still accurate, drawing of Thor.

"Speaking of that," Bucky says remembering the picture he'd seen earlier, "did you draw my sister?"

"No. It's this girl I saw delivering flowers to your room from the IT department at the tower. Her name was Jamie and she was almost identical to Beky. Strange, huh?"

"So that's where the flowers came from," Bucky says then places a hand on his head and closes his eyes, "Describe her."

"Uh, you saw the picture. She had an oval face with a sharp jaw line. Her cheeks, slightly freckled. Brown eyes, brown hair, I don't know much more. Maybe 5' 3"?"

"I remember. It's all coming back now. I remember falling. I'd come looking for you and I walked into the balcony off the gym. I was shot in the leg and then fought her. She wore a mask but as I fell, I pulled it off. I thought it was my sister, but it could have been her. And if she was in my room right before you were poisoned..."

"It could have been her. But, Bucky," Steve's face wrinkles in thought, "does that mean that you are related to her? After all, it would be rather odd for the two to look so much alike and not be relatives."

"We need to find a way to talk to her and see why she is trying to kill us."

"I bet that we could find her files at the tower with family information. Then it's a matter of finding her."

"With out scarring her off you mean. We can't let her know that she's been caught. She needs to admit it herself."

"If you get to go home, you can do that. Oh! I hate not being well!" Steve sets his sketchbook on the side table and looks at Bucky as a thought comes to his mind, "I wonder if Nat could talk to her. People tend to share things with her that they wouldn't otherwise."

"I'll go home tomorrow and look at her files with Nat, on one condition though," Bucky places a hand on Steve's leg.

"What's that?"

"You have to hurry up and get better."

 **Please, please, please tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19-due punishment

Chapter 19 - Due Punishment

Jamie walks into the Hydra base with her head down and shoulders slumped. Barnes hadn't drunk the poison and Rogers hadn't died either. She'd never failed before, ever! What would they say? A better question was, what would they do?

She knew what they'd done to prisoners and she'd seen others be punished for not accomplishing their tasks, but what would happen to her? She was their partner after all, they said so themselves. She sat in on some important meetings taking notes and had never once failed - until now.

She enters the conference room and sits in her usual seat, the one to the left of Clyde Hanler. She waits in silence as he enters with his right-hand man, Jerome Header. She didn't know their real names, but no one did. It was a measure to protect themselves from each other as well as spies.

"Miss Cantrell," Clyde nods coldly to her as he takes a seat across from her, "Mr. Header, close the door."

Jerome closes the door then stands behind Clyde in a way that make Jamie feel very small.

"Miss Cantrell, Felicity," he shakes his head, "I never thought that I'd have to say this, but you have failed me. I ask you to do a simple task and when you couldn't, I gave you a second chance. Do I look like a forgiving man? No. I took a chance with you and I helped you see the world in the right way. This is how you repay me?! Felicity Cantrell," he shakes his head with disgust as he says her chosen name.

"Mr. Hanler," she starts. He looks up and stares straight into her eyes. She pauses and her eyes widen in fear but she smiles at him none the less. "Mr. Hanler," her voice shakes more then she would have liked, "I haven't failed. It's just taking longer than we would have liked. The programing on the Winter Soldier is more intense than we had thought. The poison couldn't kill Steve Rogers, it wouldn't have killed Barnes."

"Miss Cantrell," he had a habit of saying her name in a way that made her feel as a young child being reprimanded, "it's not the poison that's the point. It's the fact that you tried twice and didn't put in your full effort. If you had, we wouldn't have to do this. I'm truly sorry."

"Mr. Hanler I don't understand," Jamie smiles "You're sorry? For what?"

"Mr. Header, show her to the next room," Clyde says as he stands and opens the door.

Jerome places a hand on Jamie's shoulder but she shakes him off as she stands. "Follow me," he says with a smirk.

He leads her down a dusty hallway to a room with green walls and white shelves. In the room was a large metal chair and control panel. She quickly recognizes that the chair is electric and this is to be her punishment.

"Mr. Hanler, Mr. Header," she looks from one to the other, "why are you going to do this? We are partners after all! Please, I thought that you'd understand, that you'd let me explain..."

"Felicity," the familiarity with which he used her name was somehow more commanding then the strict business terms they typically used, "there is nothing for you to explain. As for being our partner," he chuckles, "we just let you think that. We allowed you to be in trivial meetings so you could feel important. Do you see how gullible feelings make you?" Clyde walks over to the control panel and Jerome leads Jamie to the chair.

"Sit down," he says, pointing to the seat.

"Isn't there some other way? I can still do what you asked!" Jamie practically sobs.

"No!" Clyde shouts then in a soft, menacing, voice he says, "All actions have consequences. This is the consequence of yours."

Jerome forces Jamie into the chair and locks her hands and ankles in cuffs. "All set, sir," he says, tightening the strap around her waist.

"This is your fault, my dear," Clyde turns the nob then pushes up the leaver. "We will be back soon," he says as the chair turns on and begins to send small shocks through her body.

"Aaahhh!" she cries out as the men shut the door behind them. Every five seconds she would get relief then it would shock her again, slightly worse than the time before.

After about half an hour, Clyde returns and pulls the leaver back to its starting position and Jamie, at last, is released. "I expect you here bright and early Friday morning," Clyde says as he pulls her from the chair.

She collapses into the floor "Yes sir," she says through gritted teeth.

"I have the matter of the Winter Soldier under control now. You keep out of the way, you hear?"

Jamie nods as she stands on shaking legs.

"Good. That will be all Miss Cantrell," and with that, Clyde exits the room leaving Jamie stranded in her brokenness.


	20. Chapter 20-broken beauty

Chapter 20 - Broken Beauty

"It's gotta be here somewhere!" Bucky runs his right hand through his shortened hair. That morning, when he got to the tower, Natasha had trimmed his hair so that it better hid where he had stitches. It wasn't as short as in the 40's but it is still shorter then he was used to.

Natasha looks up at Bucky as he tosses down another file, "Would you like some help?"

"Where would I see her family information, Nat?" Bucky hands over the files in surrender.

"Well," Natasha opens the third file and immediately pulls out the sheet that he'd been looking for "right here."

Bucky mutters thanks as he takes it from her. After he scans the sheet he says, "Look at that," he points to a name at the bottom of the page.

"What?"

"My sister signed off on this. And here," he points to a small family history "here she is again." He looks at Natasha with a disturbed look on his face, "That means that the girl trying to kill us is my great, great niece."

"Do you think she knows that?" Natasha sticks the paper back in the stack.

"I don't know. Are you sure that you don't mind talking to her?" Bucky picks at his finger nails absentmindedly.

"I do mind," Natasha pops her neck "but I'll do it because I know that it must be done, and I know that I'm better for the job then you are," she grins at him then hands him the files on her way out the door.

She takes the elevator down to the floor with IT and secretary offices. When she walks into the IT half she almost runs right into an excited girl with her bleach-blond hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Hi there!" she says, stepping to the side.

"Hello," Natasha quickly looks her up and down noticing that she works here by the name badge pinned to her flowery, pink, blouse "Do you know where Jamie Jankins' desk is?"

"Of course. Jamie's a good friend of mine. Follow me and I'll show you," she turns and prances down the hall. "Jamie and I started work the same month and have been friends ever since. She's kinda quiet, more so now than when we first met but she has a great heart."

"What does she like to do on weekends?" Natasha asks, looking for clues.

"I don't know. Typically, she is visiting family. Her grandfather is at the hospital now and they like playing chess together. Sometimes she comes to the mall with me and when she does, she really loosens up. It's almost like she thinks someone is always watching her. I'm Lilith by the way," she sticks her hand out for a handshake as they reach Jamie's cubical.

"Thanks, Lilith. I'm Natasha" Natasha shakes Lilith's hand then knocks on the wall to get Jamie's attention. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Jamie pulls out her ear buds and smiles, "How may I help you?"

Natasha walks in and leans against the wall, "I just wanted to chat. Are you too busy?"

"Well, I suppose I could make time to talk with one of the Avengers," Jamie laughs trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. She feels leery of everyone since what had happened last night. She shuts off her iPod and computer, then stands up, "Where would you like to talk? I can go grab you a chair."

"Why don't we go to my office?" Natasha walks to the door without seeing if Jamie was following. She pauses at the elevator and presses '65' when Jamie steps on.

"I'm... honored, for you to want to talk to me," Jamie says, flustered, "Is there a problem with something?"

"I just wanted to show you something."

They step off the elevator and head down a short hallway to a black door with a red black widow mark on it. The red stood out like blood in clean snow.

Natasha sits on one side of a small table and gestures for Jamie to sit in the other chair. "Do you dance?"

"You know I ... wait. What?"

"Did you ever take ballet as a little girl?"

"When I was eight until I was about thirteen. Why?" Jamie rubs her sore wrists as she looks carefully around the room observing the cabinets and shelves full of books, guns, and strange trinkets.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I suppose so," Jamie shrugs, utterly confused.

"Why did you want to learn to dance?"

"Is this some kind of test? Did I do something wrong?" she clutches the arms of her chair with white knuckles making the marks from the cuffs on the electric chair stand out all the more.

"It's not a test," Natasha Romanoff leans back in her seat, taking a more relaxed position.

"Well, I thought that it was beautiful," Jamie answers the question, relaxing a bit, "We watched The Nutcracker at Christmas and I was determined to be able to perform like that. I don't know."

"I did ballet."

"Really? Did you like it?" Jamie asked, still confused on where this conversation was headed.

"No. Ballet was part of my training. Taught so we would become 'unbreakable'. When you repeat a routine over and over again, you learn to endure, or you're punished. I assume that one wouldn't guess me to be an excellent dancer," the corners of Natasha's lips turn up in a slight smile. "A beautiful thing was turned to evil."

"I'm sorry, I di..." Jamie starts.

"Jamie," Natasha stops her, "what was done to you?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie's mind flickers to the night she was recruited then to what had happened last night. She sits back and reaches down to place a hand on the pistol strapped to her thigh under her knee-length plaid skirt.

"Were you torched? Did they threaten to hurt your family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Romanoff," Jamie's face hardens.

"Why did you give in? What was in it for you? They told you that you'd be safe, unchanged. You would only have to turn in information. After a while they need you to remove a few things. The 'things' become people. And soon, you, innocent girl, are attempting to murder a man. You constantly wonder how you reached this place."

Jamie pushes her chair back and has her gun in her hand. "I wasn't told to kill you, Miss Romanoff, but I'm sure my partners won't mind you being gone," she points the gun at her, hands almost shaking. She hopes that by using the term 'partner' it will be true. She tries to forget last night happened.

"Jamie, don't let them turn you from something beautiful into a thing of evil," Natasha stands and reaches a hand for Jamie, "What would your great grandmother say if she knew that you'd almost killed her brother and his best friend?"

"Her brother?" Jamie whispers, lowering the gun a little, "He's my... my..."

"Great, great uncle," Natasha supplies.

"I'd thought... but that means..." she sets her hand gun on the table and lowers her head. "The vile serpents! They are rotten, filthy, monsters!" tears that she'd kept bottled in start to trickle down her face. "When they told me that they wouldn't hurt my family, they didn't have to. I did... I did. I was so gullible!" She sits back down in her chair thinking of her many assignments over the years and how they had all somehow resulted in someone she loved getting hurt.

"You can stop this. You can have forgiveness. Now, what do you want to do?" Natasha walks over and places a hand on Jamie's slumped shoulder.

"Is there a way... a way I could talk to them? Explain my story to Sargent Barnes. Maybe he will understand, and if he doesn't, then that's alright too. I don't deserve anything but their hatred." Jamie looks up to see Natasha smiling.

"I can send him in."


	21. Chapter 21-hawaii

Chapter 21 - Hawaii

Bucky whips around and swiftly steps in front of the computer screen when he hears the door open. "Oh, it's you," he says relaxing slightly when he sees that it's Natasha, "did you find her? How'd it go?"

"I found her, and we had a pretty decent conversation. She pulled out a gun but never shot." Natasha shrugs, "She'd like to speak with you."

"That's a good thing, right?" Bucky turns back to the computer and closes down the program he'd been messing with.

"I think so. Before you go in there, tell me, what were you doing?"

"Nothing," he says a little too quickly. Natasha gives him a stern look and he fidgets a little before continuing. "Just leaving a gift for Tony."

"Go on," she urges, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"I may have programmed JARVIS to play the chicken dance whenever Tony enters the living room?"

"Is that a question?"

"No? Please, just don't tell him and don't change it!" He gives her a smile he scoots around her to get to the door. He hears Natasha laughing as he heads

down the hall.

Bucky runs his hand through his hair as he heads down to Natasha's office. When he pushes the door open, he sees Jamie sitting in one of the chairs, face in her arms on the table, crying. He places a soft, gentle hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him with red eyes. He gives her an encouraging smile, "Hello."

She weakly smiles back, "Hi." She wipes her eyes. "We've not officially met before. I'm Jamie Jankins," she holds her hand out for a hand shake.

Bucky kneels down on one knee, "I'm Bucky Barnes," he gently moves her hand aside, "we're family," he embraces her, letting her know that he's forgiven her.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you and poisoning your friend," she says, pulling away.

"It's not your fault." He pauses then rephrases, "Well not entirely. I won't deny that you did it and that it was terribly wrong of you, but you had been given negative influence. All is forgiven. Promise me that you won't try to do it again though." He stands from his kneeling position and moves to sit in the other chair.

"Of course, I won't!" She looks him over, "It's hard to grasp that you are my great, great, uncle," she chuckles, still shaken up, "you don't look much older than me."

"Yeah. It's been strange for me too, waking up in a new time and all," Bucky shrugs, "you get used to it." After a pause he asks, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I suppose the only way to truly escape Hydra is to move and change my name. I've always wanted to live in Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Lovely place. It's a little too warm for me and definitely too sandy for a metal arm," at her raised eyebrows he adds with a shrug, "I had a mission there once. My handler probably spent weeks cleaning my arm out, or they could've just replaced it. I'm not sure. I had been sent to kill an ambassador."

"You talk as if the fact that you killed people, and forgive me for speaking out of turn, doesn't bother you. How is that?"

"Jamie, every time I think of what I did, it hurts. I still have nightmares. But I am sorry and for me - I wasn't in control of my own mind when I did those things. So, it was the men in Hydra who truly killed all those people. That doesn't make it any easier though."

Jamie nods. "I understand, I think."

"Good. I think Steve will have no hard feelings either. He is still in the hospital recovering though. You don't happen to know an antidote for the poison you put in his water, do you?"

Jamie shakes her head "It was to kill you, I never needed to know that part, sorry. Is there a way I could apologize to him as well?"

"Sure. We could head over there now," Bucky gets up and heads to the door. Jamie stands and follows.

When they walk into Steve's room they find him sketching. He looks up, "Hey Bucky! How ar... who's that?" he asks as he catches sight of Jamie.

"Steve, this is Jamie. My niece." Bucky gently pulls Jamie in front of him "Jamie, this is Steve."

She waves shyly at him, "We've met in passing."

"So, you're the one who tried to kill Bucky? Twice! That poison wasn't meant for me was it?!" Steve sets aside his sketchbook and crosses his arms.

"Yes. I am." Jamie hangs her head, "I came here to apologize."

"Why should I forgive you?" Steve asks receiving a shocked look from Bucky who starts to open his mouth, but Steve gives a slight shake of his head.

Jamie keeps her head low, "I'll understand if you won't. Either way, I can't change the past, but I won't mess up the future."

Steve gives an approving nod, she wasn't arrogant enough to think she deserved forgiveness. "Sit down," Steve gestures to the chair. Bucky motions for Jamie to take the chair then sits on the foot of Steve's bed. "What happened?"

"Well, it started four days after I began working at S.H.E.I.L.D. and I was the last one to head home. That's when I first met Clyde Hanler. He told me..." and Jamie told the whole story of what she'd done for Hydra in the past three years up until how they'd tortured her last night. "I ask again that you forgive me," even if she wasn't forgiven, it had felt good to talk to someone.

"I forgive you," Steve says. He looks at Bucky, "we have room in the tower if you need a place to stay, right?"

Bucky grins at Jamie, "Told you that he'd forgive you. I'm sure we can find her a closet or something on one of the ninety-three floors. If you change your mind about going to Hawaii that is."

Jamie smiles, "You don't know how much this means to me. I have a place to stay for the time being, but I think I will still go to Hawaii, there is an amazing aquarium there that I visited when I was a girl. I've heard they take volunteers."

Steve smiles, "Once I get better, I can fly you there myself."

"Thank you," Jamie says as a few tears trickle down her cheeks, "I haven't been this happy in years."


	22. Chapter 22-Icing on the Cake

Chapter 22 - Icing on the Cake

 **I am so sorry that it has been so long in posting this last chapter. I honestly just forgot. If you made it this far, I am thankful as this is very long and one of my first stories. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

"You are sure it's alright for him to come home, Doctor?" Clint asks as he places his hands on the handles of the wheelchair. Steve shifts uncomfortably.

"Yes. He will be fine. There isn't anything else we can do for him here and the only thing I can suggest would be to get lots of sunshine, and that can't be done in a hospital room" Doctor Paul hands Natasha the paperwork but Bucky takes it from her to look over it.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm looking forward to being home again, even if I was only confined to bed for a day" Steve smiles at the Doctor.

"You were here for about two days before that as well" Clint points out and Steve shrugs.

"Let me ask once more," Doctor Paul looks at Steve "how are you feeling?"

"Small" Steve says, brow furrowed, "small and helpless."

"I see. You should be able to walk on your own again soon" the doctor replies "you need to come in for a checkup in about two weeks, come in before if you are in pain" he turns to Bucky "That goes for you as well Mr. Barnes."

Bucky nods and Steve mutters an "Okay" before they head out the door.

When they enter the living room, they find Tony, Bruce, Sam, and Jamie standing around the table with a cake and welcome home banner. "Welcome back guys!" Tony says, "I was about to starve without you Steve!"

"I've cooked plenty of good food for you" Natasha says with her hands on her hips "get over it!"

Sam walks over and pats Steve and Bucky on the back "Glad to have ya home. It was starting to get quiet around here."

"Quiet?" Steve asks with a glance at Bucky "Here? I don't believe you."

"Are you feeling up to cake?" Bruce asks, holding up the spatula.

"Ooo, what kind?" Bucky walks over to get a better look.

"Marble" Clint replies "I'll take a slice."

"This is great guys" Steve says.

"It was Jamie's idea" Bruce replies as he cuts the cake.

"Thanks Jamie" Steve says as he takes a slice from Sam.

"It was nothing. Tony payed for it, not me" Jamie also takes a slice of cake.

"Onby aayss poor wewewing" Bucky says with a mouthful of cake.

"Could you try that again" Steve says "in English?"

Bucky swallows "I said, Tony pays for everything."

"That's very true" Tony takes the knife and cuts himself a corner piece with lots of icing.

Steve reaches to set his plate on the table but is too far away. When Bruce sees him struggling, he takes his plate for him. "There is enough cake to feed an army of super soldiers. What are we going to do with the rest of it?" Steve looks around the room for ideas.

"Jamie, what do you think of bringing it outside for the IT department, and anyone else, to share?" Clint suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" she nods "I could go down and tell everyone."

"Sure" Tony says "let's head out to the left side courtyard and meet everyone there."

They all agree then head down the elevator. Jamie gets off on the third floor to tell everyone she worked with that Tony Stark said they could leave work early for cake.

After making the announcement she turns to see Lilith. "Hey Lilith! Are you coming out for cake?"

"Jamie!" Lilith beams "You're in a great mood this afternoon. Of course I'm coming down. What's the cake for?"

"Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers are home from the hospital. It's to celebrate!"

"That's awesome!" Lilith turns to see everyone leaving with their brief cases or purses and turns to Jamie with a frown "I left my purse up on the seventh floor. I had to go help with some computer trouble and forgot all about it until now!" she starts towards the stairs "I'll be down soon, don't wait on me!"

"Ok," Jamie calls "see ya in a second" she piles into the second elevator with the others.

She finds Bucky and Steve without a problem. The trouble is - getting to them. When she turns to try and catch their attention, she loses sight of Bucky. 'Where'd he go?' she muses.

"Hey" she hears as someone taps her shoulder.

She turns to find Bucky grinning at her. "You were" she points to where she'd last seen him "and now you're... how did you?"

Bucky laughs. "I know how to get around crowds. So, tell me, which of these fine people are your friends?"

"Oh" she looks around for Lilith "I only really have one friend and her name is Lilith. She went to get her bag and I've not seen her come out yet."

"Well you'll have to introduce me to her when you find h..." Bucky stops as he hears a booming noise. "That sounded almost like a..." the north side of the tower is blown off and people start pouring into the street screaming "Bomb! Bomb! Everyone get away!"

"Lilith is in there!" Jamie shouts and no one sees her rush into the tower.

By the time Bucky realizes that Jamie is no longer standing at his side she is already halfway up the first flight of steps. He catches a glimpse of her through the glass. "Jamie! Come back!" his shouts are lost in all the commotion.

A girl with bleach-blond hair rushes for the door and yells "But I'm telling you, I saw her go in there!" as people try to hold her back. "Jamie! Jamie!" she calls.

"Lilith," one of the women say "Lilith, you can't go in there! What if there is another bomb? You could die!"

"But I can't let Jamie get hurt! She is my friend" she struggles even more.

Bucky looks up and finds Jamie on the stairs again. He locks eyes with her and points to Lilith. She sees her friend and begins rushing back down.

Fire trucks burst around the corner, sirens blaring. Jamie reaches the ground floor right as another bomb goes off. The force pushes her though the window and onto the street, thirty feet from the building.

She forces her eyes open and sees red lights blazing and people rushing about, their screams sound muted and far away. She sees Lilith rush over to her and lift her into her arms. 'She was a true friend' Jamie thinks. Behind Lilith she can make out the form of Bucky 'Clyde was right,' she thinks 'he once said that my mission would make me great - he changed me. He taught me how to forgive.' She hears Lilith sobbing and wants to reach out to her, to comfort her.

She takes a shaky breath that rattles her whole being and manages to choke out one word "Friends" before the darkness fills her vision and the pain disappears.

Bucky leans down and hears her utter "friends" before seeing her body go limp and cold.

That, dear reader, was Jamie Jankins' end. And this is the end of our tale. (Please don't hate me!) 😊


End file.
